<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Deserve You by Bubblebirdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085816">I Don't Deserve You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie'>Bubblebirdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If she were Jemma, she’d totally pick the relationship that came with a psychic link over the dysfunctional one.</p><p>Daisy's having a bad day, and Jemma's being annoyingly perfect. She feels overwhelmed by insecurities, but luckily, Jemma will always be there for her equipped with hot chocolate when necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Deserve You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daisy, will you stop!” Jemma snapped looking up from where she was literally buried in her homework.</p><p>“What?” Daisy asked annoyed throwing the pen at the wall and falling back on the bed.</p><p>“Daisy, I’m trying to work, so could you please go into another room if you are going to act like this,” Jemma said slowly and calmly as though Daisy were a small child. Daisy hated it. Stupid Jemma with all of her lists and PhDs.</p><p>“Fine,” Daisy yelled storming out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind her. She stomped into the kitchen, agitated. She was hungry. She knew she’d feel better if she ate, but part of her wanted to stay grumpy. She shoved her feet into Jemma’s UGGs- Jemma’s mom had sent them to her for Christmas, and it, maybe, made Daisy a tiny jealous. She knew it wasn’t nice to feel that way and that she should be happy that she had Jemma now. But it wasn’t fair. Jemma got to have perfect parents and a perfect childhood and Fitz! Fitz- Daisy felt her blood boil just thinking about him. He loved Jemma, Daisy was sure, and it scared the heck out of her. Because if Jemma realized, there was no way she’d want to stay with someone as broken as she was. If she were Jemma, she’d totally pick the relationship that came with a psychic link over the dysfunctional one.</p><p>Daisy pushed open the backdoor of the apartment building and let the cold air wash over her. It didn’t help. She slumped against the wall and knocked her foot against the dumpster. She leaned forward and buried her face against her fluffy sweatpants. A tear leaked down her face as she jiggled her foot anxiously. Jemma was upstairs studying to get her second PhD, and she was down here. Practically throwing a tantrum in an ally because she couldn’t focus on studying for her GED Jemma was being a responsible adult, and she was being a child. Perfect, genius Jemma.</p><p>Daisy hiccupped, shivering as a snowflake fell onto her bare arms. How could someone so perfect even care about someone as messed up as she was. Jemma was a genius; shouldn’t she know better than to fall in love with a total idiot.</p><p>Suddenly, someone opened the door and Daisy jerked her head up, banging it on the wall. It was Jemma, in all her fuzzy genius glory, holding two thermoses of hot chocolate. She wrinkled her nose.</p><p>“Daisy, must you sit next to the dumpster?” Jemma asked walking over to Daisy and sliding down next to her. Daisy only shivered in response. “There you go,” Jemma said handing her the hot chocolate. Daisy warmed her hands with it as she lifted it to her lips, “Daisy! It’s still hot!” Jemma exclaimed a bit late.</p><p>“Ouch!” Daisy yelped as she burned her tongue, “Jemma, I’m cold,” she whined as she stared at the hot chocolate unable to drink it.</p><p>“Oh, Daisy what possessed you to go out without a sweater?” Jemma clucked disapprovingly before taking off her sweatshirt- it was actually Daisy’s- and handing it to her. It smelled like Jemma- flowers and honey and tea. Suddenly, Daisy’s anger bubbled away. She felt calm. As though wearing the sweatshirt had transferred some of Jemma’s maturity to her.</p><p>“Jem, I- I’m sorry about earlier,” she muttered nervously.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Jemma reassured her, her voice bright and loving.</p><p>“I can’t believe I got lucky enough to meet someone like you,” Daisy sighed settling her head on Jemma’s shoulder and intertwining their fingers.</p><p>“I’m the one who should be saying that, love,” Jemma replied softly resting her chin on Daisy’s head.</p><p>“I love you so goddamn much Jemma and sometimes… a lot of times… I just feel like I don’t deserve you,” Daisy continued progressively getting quieter and quieter.</p><p>“Daisy Johnson! Don’t you dare say that,” Jemma lifted Daisy’s head so that she was staring straight into her eyes, “you are the funniest, most talented, bravest person I have ever met. You’re the one who’s gotten what seven letters from various government organizations begging you to join them. You’re the one who became the best hacker in the world from less than a high school education. So, don’t you dare say you don’t deserve me Daisy. If anything, I don’t deserve you, but neither of those things are true. Dais, it doesn’t matter if people deserve each other. Otherwise, where would the world be? It doesn’t matter who deserves who, but who loves who. It matters if you care about that person. If you would jump in front a bullet for them. And it matters that they’d do the same. People don’t deserve each other; they love each other!”</p><p>They sat there, Jemma staring intensely into Daisy’s eyes for a few moments until she broke the silence.</p><p>“Umm, Jem, can-can we go inside. I hate to say it, but this sweatshirt isn’t that warm and your lips are turning blue,” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>